Power to the mages
by CreamPuffs-15
Summary: Garnet and friends go around the world to see if they can bring peace to the world again.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own final fantasy 9 nor do I own any final fantasy sob. I own the game do I get credit for that ^_^, also know that the Academies are from FF8 but the rest is most probably from FF9, Enjoy.  
  
Chapter 1/Prologue  
  
Knock, Knock  
  
"Garnet Wake up., Wake up., WAKE UP! Headmaster Cid wants to speak to you about something very important"  
  
"Ok, Ok I'm up Zidane, go away"  
  
"I bet it's about another stupid speech I hate doing those, I can even even picture him saying, your marks are high, you're a great student, you have a strong voice, people look up to you." Garnet said to herself.  
  
Garnet is a sixteen-year-old White Mage, she dresses in a white ruffled T-shirt that is overlapped with a yellowish silky overall, she has long smooth black hair and always wears her necklace that as the text "The Eidolons lay dormant within me" written on it.  
  
--- In Headmaster Cid's Office" ---  
  
"Hello Garnet how are you today? sorry that I had to summon you at such early hours but something important has come up."  
  
"What is it headmaster? If it's another speech I have to unfortunately refuse the offer I'm terribly sorry"  
  
"What are you talking about I want to introduce you to your new roommate" "Vivi please come into my office," "Garnet this Vivi Orunitia your new roommate."  
  
Vivi is 10 years old Multi Mage, he always wears this apricotish hat that falls at the tip he wears a green and white striped clown pants, and a blue coat that ties at the top and opens on the bottom, his face just all black with two bright yellow Dots that represents eyes.  
  
"Hello Vivi let me introduce you to your tutor, your roommate, one of the top Mages in Balamb Academy and hopefully a new good friend this is Princess Garnet Till Alexandros 17th but you can call her Garnet." "Hello Garnet very pleased to meet you."  
  
"I would very much appreciate it if you were to show Vivi around the school of Balamb and to get him caught up with everything up to now, also you are doing your field exam in a week after the Exam has taken place so teach Vivi as much as possible as he will be your partner in the Exam, thank you very much, you are dismissed."  
  
---9 O'clock PM in the Dormitory---  
  
"Thank You Garnet, you really are kind no one was this kind to me ever" "Really why what happened" "Well I'm a Multi Mage" "You're a Multi Mage Their so rare only a few are born every century or so and only live to the age of 50 unless they are properly taken care of and have a lot of HP!" "Gosh you know a lot about me, anyway they say at my old school in Trabia that Multi Mages are actually born as much as any other mage except the White Mage but they die too quickly, a lot of people also say were weak, weaker then the White Mage, though I fine that White Mages are very strong cause they have a hidden magic within them but I going to keep that to myself cause it's their secret, I only know because my best friend Eiko told me about her special ability and said to keep it secret only White Mages know about it." "Well tell me, what is this ability they know?" "I cant tell you your not a." "White Mage" "Yeah" "Well Vivi just to tell you I'm a White Mage" "Stop being mean Garnet, don't lie" "I'm Not lying if I was not a White Mage could I do this CURE !"  
  
As Garnet called out cure a white soothing light filled the room with energy that heals any that it is designated to be healed.  
  
"Oh my gosh you are a White Mage, they're just as rare as the Multi Mage except they are said to be one of the weakest mages of them all, but I fine they're a lot better, they deserve more credit, cause without them too many people would die, I mean like who could cure confusion? only the White Mage can with a simple Esuna spell, but on the other hand Esuna can cure all negative effects like silence or blind thought the only one that it would not work on is poisoning effects, only Panacea can un-poison these effects which is like Virus or Venom, Anyways the secret is that all White Mages can summon Eidolons which." "Are creature like allies that have enormous power, but why is that a secret everyone knows about my Eidolon ability thought being rare is true but most of the royal family are White Mages, and just to say Multi Mages are just as rare. 


	2. Chapter 2

---Chapter 2---  
  
--9AM in Dorm--  
  
"Garnet wake up.wake up. WAKE UP!" "Ok, Ok, what do you want Vivi? It's Saturday" "Don't you have to tutor me?" "Oh yeah, Sorry" "It's ok, but can we go to the training center now?" "Not yet, we haven't ate yet, if you don't eat your breakfast in the morning you won't have enough energy to complete your training."  
  
--Training Center-- "Ok Vivi we'll do some offence magic then so Defence magic and we'll be practicing on some real monsters"  
  
"Gulp. Monsters?" "Well yeah we have to cause the Field Exam that we'll be doing in two days will have a lot of them." "Um. ok I guess" "That's the sprit Vivi, lets start with the fire spell cause the monsters in the Exam are usually weaken by fire and since you are a Multi Mage you should be able to conjure up a spell." "Conjure what does that mean?" "It means to like summon it a I guess" "Oh I see" "So yeah just concentrate and aim for the target to your left and hit it with a fire spell, I'll check the damage with this machine ok?"  
  
"Ok, Fire," cried out Vivi and he hit the target with a huge fireball that blew that wooden target to bits. "That was really good it did 450 damage that is really good so lets try your ability on a Plantabora" "Why Plantabora?" "Because Plantabora is a plant type which means that it is extremely weak against fire based attacks, and for the fact that a Plantabora is on of the weakest monsters in the Training Center, but don't be cocky cause this monster can use status changing attacks, are you ready?" "Um. I guess so"  
  
--- Battle--- Vivi vs. Plantabora  
  
"Fire" cried out Vivi Silence cried the Plantabora in response "Oh no I can't win I can't use my magic" "Try an echo screen it removes silence from one ally or enemy" "Echo Screen, Thanks Garnet" "Take this Plantabora FIRE" Blossom Petals cried Plantabora "Try to dodge them Vivi they hurt" Vivi was able to dodge the stream of razor sharp petals with ease "Die B***H FIRE!" As Plantabora took the fireball into the stomach it instantly died.  
  
"Great Job Vivi that was a good battle you did 1400 damage to Plantabora, and you grew a level" "I did? What level am I at? What is a level?" "Whoa that's a lot of questions, ok there are 100 levels once your at level 100 you have crazy abilities, and your level is. SCAN now 7" "What's Scan?" "Scan is magic that only White Mages have, you can check the level of anyone by using it, it also tells you the weakness, the strong points, the HP, how good the defence, intelligence, and evasion of a monster is" "Whoa that's so good, so what magic next?" "Lets try a Thunder Magic do you know how to do Thunder?" "Yeah" "Ok Vivi you'll face a Rampage Monkey" "Aren't those really strong" "Yeah but don't worry I'll cure you every time ok?" "Ok"  
  
--- Battle--- Vivi vs. Rampage Monkey  
  
Monkey Punch "Ouch that hurt I'm almost dead" "Cure" Monkey Punch "Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" "Cure" "Thunder" cried Vivi Monkey Punch "You stupid B***H, I hate you Die" All of sudden Vivi went all flashy and turned all white "Garnet what's happening?" "Don't worry it's very good when you take a lot of damage you turn to Trance, all mages have Trance and have different abilities Multi Mages have Double Magic." "Oh cool let me try Thunder, Thunder," cried Vivi and then two strikes of lightning hit Rampage Monkey and he died.  
  
"Very Good Vivi" "Well I couldn't do it without you" "Ok that went very well so now we'll try to use a defence magic" "What kind" "One that will shield you from physical attacks and reduce it by half" "So if a Rampage Monkey attacks for 800 and I use Protect it will go to 400" "Exactly, how about we try this against a Grimlock a main physical attacker, but don't worry it's not very strong"  
  
---Battle--- Vivi vs. Grimlock  
  
Grim Smash "Protect" "Thunder" Grim Kick "Protect" "Fire" Grim Headbutt "Protect" "Thunder" Grimlock died and dropped a Potion  
  
--- End of Chapter 2--- 


End file.
